A chaque mot sa définition
by MONTPARNOS
Summary: Chaque mot à sa propre signification. Chaque mot à sa propre histoire à raconter. Fanfiction sur la vie de Erik Lensherr, depuis sa déportation jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Charles Xavier.
1. Camp de concentration

**Disclaimer:** Non... Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Adieu superhéros Marvel de mes rêves !

**A propos de l'histoire:** Fanfiction sur le passé de Erik, depuis sa rencontre avec Shaw. Fic' en cours.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**

Camp de concentration : lieu où sont rassemblés, sous surveillance militaire ou policière, des populations civiles de nationalité ennemie, des suspects, des déportés politiques…etc.

**########**

Pologne, 1944.

Il pleuvait.

Le ciel était noir, menaçant.

Comme si Dieu était en colère.

En colère contre eux, contre les hommes.

Contre la _bêtise_ des hommes plus précisément.

Des centaines, des milliers de déportés.

Politiciens, Résistants, Juifs, Témoins de Jéhovah, Emigrés, Homosexuels, Allemands, Français, Espagnols, Femmes, Enfants... Tous autant qu'ils étaient, avançant vers une mort lente, mais certaine.

Encadrés par des hommes en noir, armés. Lourdement armés.

Des nazis.

La croix gammée trônant fièrement sur leurs uniformes.

Des familles entières qui allaient être décimées.

Parmi toutes ces brebis envoyées à l'abattoir, un enfant hors du commun.

Un déporté, certes, mais un enfant _élu_.

Erik Lensherr.

Lui et sa mère, suivant le mouvement de masse.

Sa mère. Le seul être lui étant chère.

Et elle l'accompagnerait dans la Mort.

Quoique, peut-être mourrait-il seul.

Les familles étaient dispersées. Les enfants étaient violemment arrachés des bras de leurs parents.

Et Erik fut arraché des bras de sa mère.

Elle hurlait. Lui aussi.

Effrayés par une Mort proche, ils se raccrochaient avec force à la seule personne qui pourrait les aider.

Le lien mère-enfant.

A la fois si puissant et si fragile.

Mais la peur et la crainte de la domination du Führer étaient bien plus fortes encore.

La mère fut emportée par la marée humaine, tandis que l'enfant était retenu, impuissant, face aux soldats du troisième Reich.

**########**

Un portail défoncé, un pouvoir révélé. Un esprit détraqué, un enfant assommé. Une fenêtre fermée, un médecin intrigué. Un gène particulier, un avenir tout tracé.

**########**

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier chapitre !<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous lirez la suite !

J'attends vos avis ;)**  
><strong>


	2. Mutation

**Disclaimer:** Eh non ! Les gentils-petits-minis-mutants ne sont toujours pas à moi !

**A propos de l'histoire:** Si vous êtes rendus à cette page, c'est que vous avez déjà lu le premier chapitre ! Et je vous en remercie humblement U.U *courbette*. En route donc pour le 2nd chapitre, axée sur la mort de la génitrice d'Erik ainsi que de sa mutation !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Mutation :<span> biol. Apparition, dans une lignée animale ou végétale, de caractères héréditaires nouveaux.

**########**

Sa mère était morte. Tuée par Klaus Schmidt.

Par Schmidt, mais pour _son_ _pouvoir_.

Pour _sa mutation._

Sans ce « sacrifice », le jeune garçon n'aurait pas définitivement éveillé le gène presque irréel qui habitait son corps d'adolescent.

Sans ce « sacrifice », le petit Erik n'aurait jamais fait bouger la fameuse pièce de métal…

Pièce que Schmidt lui avait offerte.

Pièce qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts.

Dans sa petite chambre privilégiée que le docteur avait mis à la disposition de son « sujet d'étude », l'adolescent pleurait.

De tristesse, pour sa défunte mère. De rage, pour le médecin allemand qui avait détruit la seule personne importante à ses yeux. Et de peur, pour ce gène qui lui procurait ce don étrange suscitant tant de convoitises. Cette chose malsaine, qui lui permettait de commander au métal et qui avait coûté la vie à une innocente. A sa mère.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être normal ?

Enfant déporté, embarqué dans une guerre dont il n'était même pas conscient.

L'ascension au pouvoir d'Hitler était une chose dont aucun enfant n'avait cure.

Mais quand la guerre éclate, que les bombardements et les rafles commencent… On ne fait plus aucune distinction entre enfant et adulte.

Tous sont embarqués. Qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il se passe ou non.

Et il fallait que pour lui s'ajoute à tous ces malheurs, un morceau d'ADN hors du commun, rarissime. _Une mutation._

A croire que Dieu s'acharnait sur lui.

**########**

Un enfant surmené, un ordre lui est soufflé. Un porte blindée, à lui de la fissurer. Rien ne s'est passé, Erik sera torturé. Un scalpé aiguisé, un cri lui est arraché. La douleur est apaisée, mais la plaie, jamais, ne sera refermée.

**########**

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu !<p>

Sur ce, rendez-vous au chapitre 3 ;)


	3. Matricule

**Disclaimer:** Mais arrêtez ! Puisque je vous dit que ce ne sont pas mes personnages ! C'est lourd à la fin... (petite blagounette, que ça fait rigoler que moi... - -')

**A propos de l'histoire:** Nous embarquons donc pour le 3e chapitre, avec une plongée dans les profondeurs de l'entrainement inhumain que subit Erik...

Si je puis me permettre... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Matricule:<span> Numéro d'inscription.

**########**

Son avant-bras gauche le faisait souffrir.

Il venait de recevoir son matricule. Preuve irréfutable que, même si il avait les « faveurs » du docteur, il restait avant tout, un prisonnier.

Et cela prouvait également que, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'aurait plus de nom.

Quand on lui demanderait de s'identifier pour un quelconque registre, il devrait se présenter en tant que prisonnier nº 214782.

Il n'avait plus de nom, plus d'identité.

A présent, il ne serait plus qu'une simple série de chiffre.

Son tatouage lui avait était apposé en guise de punition, suite à son dernier « entrainement ».

Erik devait dégoupiller quatre grenades. Grâce à son pouvoir.

Quatre grenades, chacune placée dans la bouche d'un prisonnier.

Le nº17920, homosexuel allemand. Brassard en forme de triangle rose cousu sur son torse.

Le nº 214789, ancien camarade de classe d'Erik, portant l'étoile de David sur son uniforme.

Le nº108309, homme membre de l'opposition. Triangle rouge accroché à sa chemise rayée.

Et le nº49533, femme juive, « honte de la race ». Etoile de David Jaune et blanche sur la poitrine.

Quatre personnes prisonnières de ces lieux à cause de leur religion, de leurs relations sexuelles ou de leurs opinions politiques.

Pour une simple différence, ils se retrouvaient en Enfer.

Une injustice.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne put se convaincre de les tuer.

Quand bien même il les aurait soulagés en leur donnant la Mort, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre.

Car, pour son humanité encore enfantine, il était tout simplement impensable de dégoupiller les grenades.

Schmidt avait alors compté jusqu'à trois. Mais rien ne s'était produit.

Alors, du même revolver de petit calibre qui avait arraché son dernier souffle à la mère d'Erik, il acheva de sang froid les quatre « matricules ».

Le scénario s'était répété, et le sang avait de nouveau coulé.

Nº214782. Sa nouvelle identité.

**########**

Un enfant tatoué, une empreinte laissée. Une enfance volée, un enfant déstabilisé. Une haine surdimensionnée, un pouvoir surdéveloppé. La guerre est achevé, l'enfant est relâché.

**########**

* * *

><p>J'avoue que mes chapitres sont plutôt court... C'est pas juste ! Ca faisait long sur papier ! TT TT<p>

Bonne soirée à tous, en espérant vous voir pour le prochain épisode !**  
><strong>


	4. Liberté

**Disclaimer:** S'il vous plaît Papa Noël, faites de moi la créatrice des héros Marvel...

**A propos de l'histoire:** Déjà le chapitre 4 ?... Bah ouai ^^' Et c'est pas fini ! L'après guerre n'est pas forcément synonyme de soulagement pour tous...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Liberté :<span> Etat opposé à la captivité, à la servitude, à la contrainte.

**########**

22 mai 1945. Varsovie.

La guerre était fini. Et Schmidt était parti avec.

Comme si cette année de torture n'avait été qu'un simple cauchemar, les alliés étaient entrés dans les camps et avaient libérés, comme par magie, les centaines de prisonniers.

Mais malgré cette espoir de renaissance, la blessure infligée à cet esprit jeune, fragile et perdu, restait ancrée au plus profond de son être.

Erik se baladait dans les rues de Varsovie, en pleine reconstruction dès la Libération, quand il l'aperçut, sortant d'une pseudo-auberge, remise sur pied depuis peu.

Schmidt était accompagné d'une jeune fille, légèrement plus âgée que Erik.

Une adolescente, comme lui.

La jeune fille tenait la main du médecin et monta à sa suite dans une voiture noire.

Une envie de vengeance monta lentement en lui, lorsqu'une main, comme ensanglantée, se posa sur sa bouche.

Puis le paysage disparut de son champs de vision, comme s'il avait été transporté hors du temps, hors de sa dimension.

Lorsque la vue lui revint, il était confortablement installé dans la voiture du docteur, face à la jeune fille blonde. Il constata que la main rougeâtre l'ayant fait disparaître momentanément, était celle de l'enfant assis à côté de lui.

Voilà pourquoi Schmidt avait disparu quelques jours.

Il avait "recruter".

Erik apprendra plus tard, que la jeune blonde n'était autre que Emma Frost, une télépathe, et que la main rouge appartenait à Azazel, une sorte de diablotin couvert de rouge.

Des mutants, des enfants _comme lui_.

Trois mois plus tard, un dernier enfant les rejoindra.

Gambit, manipulateur des Vents.

Quatre enfants hors du commun.

Quatre enfants à la solde de Klaus Schmidt.

**########**

Des enfants rassemblés, une "famille" est composée. Schmidt ne l'avait pas oublié, de nouveau règne la captivité. Un peu de liberté, mêlée à la cruauté. La chaleur d'un foyer, mais est-ce une réalité ?...

**########**

* * *

><p>J'espère que ma fanfiction vous plaît toujours autant !<p>

A partir de ce chapitre, la haine et la colère commencent peu à peu à prendre le pouvoir sur Erik... Vous êtes prévenu ! ^^

"The Point Between Rage And Serenity..."

Au chapitre 5 ;)


	5. Se venger

**Disclaimer:** Bon je l'avoue... Les personnages ne sont pas à moi - -' ...

**A propos de l'histoire:** Ça y est ! nous voici donc au chapitre 5 ! Nous en sommes donc à la moitié de cette fanfiction. Champagne tout le monde !

Nous arrivons presque à la rencontre Charles/Erik !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Se venger:<span> Se dédommager d'un affront, d'un préjudice.

**########**

Erik était majeur.

Il s'était donc enfui.

Ou plutôt…Plus ou moins enfui, étant donné le fait que personne ne l'en ai empêché.

Malgré tout, il était enfin libéré de l'emprise de Schmidt.

Quoique…

Pendant un peu moins de 10 ans, il avait enduré mille souffrances, causé une centaine de morts, d'explosions et de cicatrices.

Des 4 adolescents, il était le seul à avoir subi un tel traitement.

Peut-être parce que son pouvoir était le plus dangereux.

Avec les années, la cruauté d'Erik égalait celle de Schmidt.

Il était devenu son ombre, aussi malfaisante et inhumaine que lui.

A force de souffrances, l'humanité, la compassion, le pardon avaient déserté son âme.

Et il n'en avait même pas pris conscience.

Il avait désormais 18 ans et, au fond, il n'était toujours qu'un enfant.

Un enfant qui n'arrivait même pas à comprendre que, s'il voulait ne pas ressembler à cet homme, il fallait oublier l'idée de vengeance.

Mais non.

Il tenait à cet objectif plus qu'à sa vie.

Comme quoi il était vraiment Frankenstein.

Et comme quoi, Schmidt, était bien son créateur.

**########**

Quelqu'un a fugué, personne ne l'en a empêché. Une vengeance est tramée, des hommes serons tués. Disparu l'humanité, ses bourreaux doivent payer.

**########**

* * *

><p>Alors ? Toujours envie de lire la suite ?<p>

Bon, vu que je pars en vacances demain matin et, bien sur, je n'aurais pas d'ordi, je vais essayer de poster plusieurs chapitre, histoire de vous faire patienter un peu avant le chapitre 9 et l'épilogue... Mon Dieu que je suis diabolique !

A la revoyure !

P.S: oui, je sais, mes chapitres sont toujours aussi courts... Pardonnez-moi TT TT


	6. Rencontre

**Disclaimer:** Et si je vous disais que les personnages sont les miens, vous en dîtes quoi ? ... Quoi ? Que je suis pas crédible ? ... Vous avez raison en plus... -'

**A propos de l'histoire:** Attention ! Attention ! A partir de ce chapitre, la relation Charles/Erik se met en place ! Homophobes s'abstenir, quoique pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de grave...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Rencontre :<span> Faire la connaissance de quelqu'un, Entrer en relation avec lui.

**########**

Floride, 1962.

Un yacht en pleine nuit.

Il l'a enfin retrouvé.

Sans hésitation aucune, Erik monta à bord.

Aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt reparti.

Erik fut renvoyé dans l'eau en quelques secondes, tandis que les gardes-côtes approchaient.

Erik paniqua.

Si quelqu'un, en ce bas-monde, était celui qui arrêterait Klaus Schmidt devenu Sebastian Shaw, c'était bien Erik.

Dans un dernier espoir, il manipula l'encre du bateau, lui faisant faire la tour du bâtiment.

D'un coup sec, il la ramena vers lui, détruisant une bonne partie du rafiau de luxe.

Un cliquetis retentit.

Un cliquetis qui attira l'attention du juif.

Devant lui, sortit du yacht, un gigantesque sous-marin.

Shaw fuyait.

Et il en était hors de question.

Il attira l'hélice du sous-marin à lui, voulant absolument assouvir sa soif de vengeance.

Il voulait le tuer.

Lui faire payer de sa vie.

Il le voulait, il le devait, il le pouvait.

Et il y arriverait.

Il retint le monstre de métal de toutes se forces, commençant à s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

Les épaules… puis le cou… puis la tête…

Il était à présent sous l'eau, luttant pour retenir son « ennemi nº1. ».

Plus il attirait la coque de métal à lui, plus il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'océan…

Des vibrations le secouèrent un instant.

Comme si quelqu'un venait de plonger tout près de lui.

Puis deux bras l'entourèrent.

Des bras se voulant réconfortants et ferme à la fois.

Puis une voix résonna dans son esprit.

Une voix calme, apaisante.

Il ne comprit pas les paroles prononcées, trop obnubilé par son besoin de sang.

Mais la voix eut raison de lui.

Alors il lâcha prise et se laissa ramener à la surface.

La voix l'avait bel et bien sauvé.

Sans elle, il se serait probablement noyé.

Et c'est en se faisant cette réflexion qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le croyait.

**########**

Une voix a raisonné, l'homme est apaisé. Une bouffé d'air avalé, une solitude écartée. Une rencontre inespérée, une amitié démesurée, et plus si affinité…

**########**

* * *

><p>Bon, réfléchissons... Soit je m'arrête à ce chapitre, histoire de vous faire languir d'impatience, soit je poste la suite... Oh non ! Ma faites pas ces yeux là ! ... Bon ok, je poste la suite...<p>

A la revoyuyuyure !


	7. Télépathie

**Disclaimer:** I'm Matthew Vaughn ! Si si, je vous assure ! C'est moi qui ai réalisé le film ! ... Bon ok, vous m'avez démasquer... Je ne suis pas Matthew Vaughn... TT TT

**A propos de l'histoire:** Le dénouement approche ! Mais quelle influence Charles exerce-t-il sur Erik ? ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Télépathie :<span> Phénomène de transmission de pensée entre deux personnes éloignées dans l'espace.

**########**

Il fallait qu'il parte.

Ces mutants là étaient trop naïfs.

Et surtout, ils coopéraient avec des êtres inférieurs.

Avec des êtres _humains_.

Malgré toute cette bassesse, résidait une personne plus intéressante que les autres.

Celui qui l'avait sorti de l'eau.

Un certain Charles Xavier.

Un télépathe.

Avec un regard d'un bleu pénétrant.

A chaque fois que Charles posait les yeux sur lui, il avait l'impression que ses secrets les plus intimes étaient inscrits sur son front.

Visible de tous.

Et ça lui faisait peur.

Horriblement peur.

Etre aussi compréhensible qu'un livre ouvert, ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Il devait fuir, pour protéger ses secrets et ne pas être ralenti dans sa quête de vengeance.

Mais Charles l'en empêcha.

Une fois de plus, il se trouvait sur son chemin.

Nuisant à ses plans.

Car oui, à part Shaw, Charles le perturbait au plus au point.

Et à force de se trouver sur son chemin, le jeune professeur finira par se brûler les ailes.

Cela pourrait devenir dangereux.

Pour Charles, comme pour lui-même.

**########**

Une unité mutante fondée, une CIA plus avancée. Des liens de plus en plus resserrés, attention, il y a danger. Cerebro enfin paramétré, la chasse aux mutants peut commencer.

**########**

* * *

><p>On se motive ! On se motive !<p>

On poste le chapitre 8 ce soir !

Allez, du nerf ! Une, deux, une, deux, une, deux...


	8. Ambigu,ë

**Disclaimer:** Bon bah... Si je suis pas Matthew Vaughn... Je suis... LA REINE D'ANGLETERRE ! 8D

**A propos de l'histoire:** Chapitre 8... L'étau se resserre doucement autour du petit coeur de Erik...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Ambigu, ë :<span> Dont le sens est équivoque, difficile à cerner.

**########**

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ?

Il ne le savait toujours pas.

Après l'avoir observé sous toutes les coutures une fois connecté à Cerebro, il avait identifié Charles, son ami, à un adorable cobaye.

Ce n'était pas le mot « cobaye » qui posait problème.

Mais plutôt l'adjectif « adorable ».

Depuis quand trouvait-il les gens, et en particulier les hommes, « adorables » ?

Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas !

Cet homme avait de drôle de conséquences dur le metalbender et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Désormais, ils étaient tous deux assis, où plutôt allongés, sur un lit recouvert d'un plaid de velours rouge, en attendant l'arrivé de leur future recrue.

L'ambiance donnait des idées, sommes toutes peu catholiques, mais jamais Erik ne se permettrait de telles… choses, qui plus est avec un homme.

Il n'était pas homophobe, loin de là.

Les homosexuels ne le dérangeaient pas pour en avoir croisé et côtoyé quelques uns dans les camps.

Mais s'imaginer, lui-même, avec un homme…

Il trouvait cette vision étrange.

Sa réaction était puérile, certes.

Mais il avait une réaction quasi-équivalente au reste du commun des mortels.

Une réaction pleine de préjugés et d'aprioris.

Une réaction d'adolescent, se demandant s'il aime les hommes, les femmes, ou bien les deux.

Bien sur, il avait déjà eut des relations.

Mais elles étaient vides de sens et de sentiments.

Il ne s'était donc pas attardé sur la question.

N'ayant pas non plus eut une adolescence dans les normes, sa réaction avait lieu un peu plus tard que la moyenne.

Et Charles le faisait douter de lui.

Mais la rentrée de leur futur acolyte l'arracha de ses pensées.

**########**

Une équipe a composer, des mutants a attrapés. Deux hommes pour leur parler, deux parfaits associés. Des sentiments éprouvés, mais comment les interpréter ?...

**########**

* * *

><p>Nous voici donc au chapitre 8 !<p>

Je vais vous abandonner là, avec ce petit arrière goût d'eau de rose.

Contrairement aux précédents chapitres, qui faisaient une feuille sur papier, le chapitre 9 en fait 4 ! Ce sera donc le chapitre le plus long et le plus important, allez savoir pourquoi...

En tout cas, bonne fin de vacances à toutes (et à tous ;P)

A très viteuhhhhh !


	9. Bouleversement

**Disclaimer:** Eh non... Les héros MARVEL ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... A mon grand regrets... Ni le film de Mattew Vaughn d'ailleurs...

**A propos de l'histoire :** Nous voici donc au dernier chapitre de cette fic... Avant l'épilogue !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Bouleversement :<span> Changement profond, perturbation radicale.

**########**

Il se tenait droit.

Sûr de lui. Sûr de son coup.

Un revolver, froid, infaillible, à quelques centimètres de son front.

Un test, un défi.

Un entraînement.

Malgré l'excitation de la « victime », le « tireur » tremblait.

Légèrement, imperceptiblement.

Puis l'arme s'abaissa.

Charles ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre le risque de tirer sur son meilleur ami.

Même s'il n'y avait qu'une chance sur un milliard pour que Erik n'arrête pas la balle, il restait toujours une possibilité.

C'était une possibilité de trop.

Il fallait mettre la barre plus haut, mais sans risquer la vie du polonais.

Il lui fallait juste une mise à l'épreuve, rien de plus.

-Tu vois la parabole ? Réorientes-la vers nous.

Charles voyait plus grand.

Peut-être trop grand même.

Erik inspira, se concentra.

De toutes ses forces, il essaya de déplacer le monstre de métal, sans y parvenir.

Il était abattu.

Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau sous l'eau, a essayer d'arrêter son créateur.

Impuissant, une nouvelle fois.

Comme quand sa mère était morte.

Comme pendant toute sa vie.

La voix calme de Charles résonna à ses oreilles.

-Vois-tu, le secret de la volonté se trouve quelque part entre la rage et le calme total. Ça ne te déranges pas si je...

Il lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait fouiller dans sa tête.

A bout de force, vulnérable, Erik fit tomber toutes ses barrières mentales, qu'il avait forgé au fil des années.

Mais ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il était dans un tel état de désespoir qu'il abandonna son subconscient à son ami.

Il avait compris à présent.

Charles était bien plus qu'un ami.

Il avait apprit à le côtoyer, à l'apprécié, à l'aimer.

Ce mot semblait bien fort pour l'ancien déporté, mais c'était pourtant la vérité.

Il l'aimait. Sous toutes ses facettes.

En tant que professeur, en tant que mutant.

En tant qu'homme.

Il avait une confiance plus que totale en lui, et profita de son intrusion au sein de son esprit pour lui faire part de ses sentiments refoulés.

Charles s'immisça sans retenue dans l'esprit de son ami.

Quelque chose le marqua particulièrement.

Parmi toutes les horreurs que Shaw avait fait subir à Erik, subsistait une petite zone de bonheur, de plénitude.

Charles s'y engouffra sans hésiter

Et ce qu'il y découvrit le troubla.

Des souvenirs de Erik avec sa défunte mère, dominés pas des images encore plus fortes en intensité.

Un sentiment encore plus fort que l'amour d'un fils pour sa mère.

De l'Amour, à l'état pur.

Des images de leur rencontre fusèrent en tout sens et assaillirent le télépathe.

Des jeux d'échecs se mélangèrent à des discussions qu'avaient eut les deux hommes.

Puis des regards, des idées, des pensées.

Et enfin des mots.

Clairs et inébranlables.

Trois mots.

Trois mots qui bouleversèrent le professeur au plus profond de lui et qui versa une larme tout en s'extirpant de l'esprit débordant d'amour du contrôleur de métal.

Erik souriait, sincèrement.

Heureux d'avoir inconsciemment avoué.

Charles essuya la larme qui roulait le long de sa mâchoire tout en essayant de retrouver son calme, d'habitude si présent.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda simplement le polonais.

-Parce que... Je trouvais... Ces sentiments absurdes... Et de savoir que toi aussi tu les éprouves...

C'était la première fois que Erik voyait l'anglais dans un tel état. Troublé, perdu et comblé à la fois.

Avec un calme déconcertant, il prit le télépathe contre lui et l'embrassa.

Tout simplement.

Comme une évidence.

Durant plusieurs minutes, leurs gestes tendres et leurs baisers furent leurs seules paroles.

L'un était doux, aimant.

L'autre était pressé, avide.

Une voix familière les ramena à leur dure réalité.

Moira.

-Le président va commencer son discours ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais ils ne voulaient rien savoir.

Si le Président en personne prenait la peine de diffuser un message à la nation, c'était mauvais signe.

Signe de guerre.

Signe de d'apocalypse.

Alors les deux hommes voulaient oublier.

L'espace d'un instant.

Oublier que leur amour ne durerait pas toujours.

Et quand bien même ils s'aimeraient jusqu'à leur mort, leurs idéaux finiraient bien par les séparer.

A jamais.

Alors ils voulaient oublier.

C'est pour cela que, sans un mot, mais d'un comme un accord, ils se ruèrent dans la chambre de Charles.

Pour oublier.

Une fois dans la pièce, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine.

Rapidement, leurs vêtements respectifs se retrouvèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce, leurs propriétaires déjà affalés sur le lit.

Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, se frôlaient, se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre.

Ne voulant pas se perdre.

Des gémissements, des plaintes.

Un besoin de plus.

Les deux hommes s'unirent, s'appartenant désormais.

Ils s'aimaient, c'était indéniable.

Mais combien de temps leur restait-il avant d'être contraints de se séparer ?

Selon le Président, plus très longtemps.

Alors ils profitèrent au maximum de cette étreinte, de cette union.

Pour qu'au moins une fois dans leur vie ils soient unis.

Pour qu'au moins une fois, ils se prouvent leur amour.

Car désormais, tout allait changer.

Et très vite.

**########**

Un amour avoué, deux corps entrelacés. Le Président à parlé, la fin est annoncée. Un changement est a envisager, le compte à rebours à commencé.

**########**

* * *

><p>Excusez-moi d'avoir été si longue !<p>

Mais j'ai eut un gros problème d'ordi, et je n'ai reçu le nouveau qu'il y a peu de temps.

Et puis, j'avoue que j'ai pas eut le courage de m'y mettre avant les vacances de Noël...

Désolée !

En tout cas, j'espère que ce moment bien guimauve (ou pas) vous aura plu !

Je poste de suite l'épilogue, promis !

Bonne soirée à tous !

Charlie97.

(Combien j'ai mis de points d'exclamations dans ce petit intermède ?... Bonne question XD)


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Cher Père Noël, je voudrais être la créatrice de MARVEL, ou m'appeler Mattew Vaugnh (même si c'est bizarre pour une fille de s'appeler Mattew...)

**A propos de l'histoire :** Enfin, j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que ceci est l'épilogue, donc le dernier chapitre.

J'espère que cela vous aura plus jusqu'ici !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront lu cette fiction !

* * *

><p><span>Passé :<span> Ce qui a été partie du temps qui correspond aux événements révolus.

**########**

Les hostilités n'étaient plus d'actualité.

Les missiles soviétiques n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre le sol de Cuba que les X-mens faisaient barrière contre le déclencheur de toute cette mascarade : Sebastian Shaw.

Au final, aucune guerre n'a été déclenchée.

Shaw est mort.

C'était le cœur lourd que Erik avait quitté cette fameuse plage.

Aucun adieu, aucun au revoir.

Pas de dernier baiser, pas de dernière étreinte pour les deux mutants qui s'étaient tant aimés, en si peu de temps.

Plus de retour en arrière possible.

Ils étaient ennemis à présent.

Erik avait laissé son cœur sur cette plage.

Charles ses jambes.

Et plus rien ne pourrait y faire.

Erik Lensherr, enfant juif 214-782, rescapé des camps, était mort.

Désormais, il sera Magneto.

Charles Xavier, élève brillant aux capacités pédagogiques prodigieuses n'existait plus.

A présent, on l'appellera Professor X.

**########**

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est la fin !<p>

A bientôt pour de nouvelles fics !

Charlie97


End file.
